


Gescheitert

by Muketsu



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Addiction View, Afraid of Monsters - Freeform, Blood, Cry of Fear - Freeform, Other, nearly death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Aus der Sicht der Sucht,während ihrem Ende





	1. Erlischen

Er hat Angst vor mir. Vor dieser Welt. Diese Menschen verstehen es nicht. David ist da keine Ausnahme. Seine Psychose ist eine Rettung, aber er versteht es nicht. Mit zitternder Hand schreitet er voran und tötet sie alle. Die Monster, in seinen Augen, die doch nur seine Ängste und Depressionen darstellen. Statt sich selbst zu verstehen und das was ihn kaputt macht schießt er auf alles. Sie könnten ihm die Erlösung bringen. Sein Tod würde ihm Frieden bringen, aber er weigert sich das zu akzeptieren. Wozu will er leben? Es ändert sich nichts daran das er alleine ist, jeden enttäuscht und sich nicht mal seinen Fehlern stellen kann. Wie oft ist er nun schon durch diesen Alptraum, wie er es nennt, gelaufen. Doch es ändert sich etwas. Plötzlich ist er aufmerksam und sieht sich hier alles genau an. Nun hat er doch endlich seinen Weg gefunden. Die Hinweise für den Zahlencode waren verteilt und nun ist die Tür offen. °VERGIB MIR° Ein passender Code. Wie viele Leute hat er nun schon verletzt, getötet oder sogar verkrüppelt während er hier in seinem Alptraum gefangen ist. Ist er sich überhaupt darüber im klaren was er alles getan hat? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Seine Fehler gesteht er sich doch nie ein. Nun ist er im Krankenhaus und nähert sich mir. Doch so einfach mache ich es ihm nicht. Die Korridore sind surreal und passen nicht zum original Plan der Klinik. Sie drehen sich, stehen auf dem Kopf oder seitlich. Soll er sich seinen Weg bahnen, doch wenn er stürzt war es das mit ihm. Ob er sich wünscht zu sterben und einfach nicht den Mut hat? Wie oft hat er sich schon ins Fleisch geschnitten und es hat doch nicht geholfen. Aber nun kämpft er. Will nicht aufgeben und erreicht das Haus. Statt die Pillen zu nehmen findet er seinen Weg zum geheimen Obergeschoss. Nicht mehr als ein Weg, ein Twitcher und ein Spiegel trennen ihn nun noch von mir. Dann steht er da. Sicher hier etwas zu finden und doch planlos. Lange lasse ich ihn nicht warten und komme aus dem Spiegel auf ihn zu. Sein Blick spricht von unaussprechlicher Panik und Angst. Ich bin sein Ebenbild. Blass wie ein Toter, die Augen hohl und nur schwarze Löcher, in denen man sich verliert. Das Blut läuft heraus wie Tränen und meinem Körper ist überall etwas Blut. Die Arme vor der Brust zu den Schultern verkreuzt als läge ich in einem Sarg halte ich in einer Hand eine Axt. Seine Schüsse schmerzen nicht und ich folge ihm, wie er versucht vor mir zu flüchten. Wenn er sich keinen Plan überlegt wird er hier sterben durch meine Hand. Wird es für mich endlich erfüllend sein zu spüren wie sein Blut warm durch meine Finger läuft und ich zusehe wie sein Leben langsam aus seinem Körper scheidet, während er unaussprechliche Schmerzen erleidet. Die Verfolgungsjagd endet in einer Art Heizraum.Unter uns liegt ein Gitter auf dem wir laufen können. Schnell bewegen kann ich mich nicht. Meine Gelenke sind steif und mein Körper nicht so warm und lebendig wie seiner. Solange er nur schießt kann er mir nichts tun und das scheint er auch zu merken. Das er allerdings zur Lanze greift, vermutlich wegen der blutigen Stichwunde in meiner Brustmitte, macht es für mich schwieriger. Auch wenn ich alles gebe, es bringt nichts. Keine kurzen und schnellen Angriffe und auch keine Stromschläge. Wieder und Wieder sticht er zu, bis mich die Lanze durchbohrt. Blut läuft aus meinem Mund und zum ersten Mal spüre ich Kälte. Zu ihm sehe ich und dieser Ausdruck sagt viel darüber was er denkt.

°Endlich ist es Geschafft. Meinen Wahnsinn habe ich bezwungen. Ich kann frei sein. Versuchen zu leben und neu anfangen.°

So leicht zu durchschauen. Wie mich die Erleichterung anwidert. Mich mag er los sein, aber kann er wirklich die nötige Stärke aufbringen? Die Lanze lässt er los und verschwindet wie ein Geist im Nichts. Nun ist er wieder frei und in diesem widerwärtigen Leben, was er so dringend wollte. Nun bin ich wieder alleine in der Dunkelheit und mein Blick senkt sich zur Lanze. Etwas Blut wische ich mit der Hand ab. Ist es das? Fühlt es sich so an dem Tode nahe zu sein und doch unfähig zu sterben? Langsam umpacke ich die Lanze und ziehe sie Stück für Stück heraus. Ein abartiges Geräusch von bewegtem Fleisch ist als einziges zu hören und das Blut tropft zu Boden. Der Geruch füllt meine Nase und das einzige was ich Schmecke ist Kupfer. Endlich ist die Lanze raus und geht zu Boden. Ebenso falle ich zur Seite und kann zusehen wie das Blut aus mit läuft und das Wasser unterm Gitter leicht rot färbt. Für ihn bin ich ein Monster. Eine gefährliche Gestalt vor der man Angst haben muss. Ist es mir verboten zu sprechen damit ich nicht wie sie werde? Ein Mensch der Fehler begeht und sich leicht von seinen Mitmenschen vernichten lässt. Sie sagen der Tod ist schlimm. Schmerzen erleiden oder verstümmelt zu sein. Unfähig wie alle anderen zu leben. Doch ich weiß es besser. Erst wenn dein Kopf kaputt geht un du dich selbst verlierst hast du das schlimmste gesehen. Sie hassen ihr Leben und doch kämpfen sie alle dann plötzlich um dieses verhasste Leben. Habe ich einen Grund zu kämpfen? Hasse ich mein Leben?..dazu verdammt nur ein Spiegelbild zu sein. Nie in der Lage wirklich zu leben. Ein Wort nur. Wenn ich nur um Hilfe rufen könnte, würde mich Jemand hören und verstehen? Die Wände des Heizraums werden schwarz. Nun nähert sich mein Ende. Meinen Zweck habe ich erfüllt. Von jetzt an bin ich nutzlos. Gescheitert an einem jungen Mann, der Stärker war als seine Sucht. Soll sie mich verschlingen. In der Dunkelheit geboren und darin wieder verschwunden. Langsam schließe ich meine Augen.

"....Auf Wiedersehen...David.."

Als wäre es an einen jahrelangen Freund gerichtet, von dem ich endgültig Abschied nehme, verlassen die Worte schwach und zerbrechlich meine Lippen. Für mich ist nichts mehr wichtig. Mein Schicksal ist es alleine zu sterben in Vergessenheit, zum Preis das David lebt.


	2. Wiederkehr

"Du musst aufwachen. Ein Mensch lebt bis auf Ewig mit seinem Wahnsinn. Wieso stehst du nicht auf? Wer gibt dir das Recht einfach zu sterben. Alles zurück zu lassen. Weißt du überhaupt wen du damit verletzt? Glaubst du sie fühlen nichts? Statt den Mund aufzumachen und dummen Müll von dir zu geben solltest du aufstehen. Willst du weiter alle vergraulen mit diesem Gerede? Zerreiß ihnen nur weiter die Herzen, bald sind sie auch verrückt. Werden von ihrem eigenen Verstand verschlungen."

Ich öffne meine Augen, doch es bleibt finster. Wer spricht da?...eine junge Männer Stimme, aber es ist nicht David. Sein Gerede ergibt keinen Sinn. Bin ich nicht Tod?....habe ich überhaupt das Glück zu sterben oder wird mir das ganz verwehrt? Meine Lippen kleben aufeinander und ich löse sie langsam voneinander.

"...du kennst mich nicht...welchen Sinn habe ich noch? Wer kennt mich denn schon."

Plötzlich spüre ich zwei Hände. Sie ziehen mich am Arm hoch, sodass ich sitze. Dann spüre ich schon die Wärme. Ein Mensch?...wieso sollte ein Mensch sowas wie mich in den Arm nehmen? Mein Kopf liegt an seiner Brust. Eine solche Stille. Keine Atmung. Kein Herzschlag.

"Ich kenne dich nicht. Aber du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen. Du wirst ewig bei ihm sein. Genauso wie ich. Sie können uns nie ganz entkommen."

Langsam kommt Licht an meine Augen und ich sehe den grauen Stoff und einen Arm. Auf mein Schweigen hin sagt er wieder etwas.

"Bleib gefälligst bei mir Addiction..sonst erwürge ich dich mit deinem scheiß Seil.."

Seil? Wovon redet er da? Meine Hand hebe ich und spüre kein Seil, bis ich an meinen Hals komme. Ein Strick. Bin ich nun also wieder Tod? Oder soll es eine Fessel sein? Aus seinem Arm löst er mich und hält mich fest, damit ich sitzen bleibe. Nun sehe ich ihn. Etwas kleiner als ich, kurze schwarze Haare und wie ich keine Augen und mit Blut. Aber er hat Farbe im Gesicht. Nicht so blass. Er kommt mir bekannt vor und ich weiß auch woher. Der Autounfall. David war so zugedröhnt...nachdem er den Jungen angefahren hat ist er einfach weggelaufen, weil dieser laut wurde.

A: "Du bist...der aus dem Unfall."

B: "Ich bin Book. Der vom Unfall ist Simon. Ich bin sein Ebenbild geworden nachdem ihr ihn verkrüppelt habt."

A: "...wieso Book?"

B: "Nun er sitzt im Rollstuhl und sollte ein Buch über seine Gefühle schreiben. Deshalb."

A: "Nein...wieso hilfst du mir?"

B: "Du bist der Einzige den ich kenne. Ohne dich kann ich mich an David nicht rächen."

Also nutzt er mich nur aus...trotzdem tut es gut gebraucht zu werden. Dank mir konnte er ins Leben kommen. Daher kennt er mich wohl. Stück für Stück rühre ich mich und stehe auf. Book springt ohne Mühe auf und sieht mich an.

A: "Wollen wir gehen? Ich möchte sehen was du so geschaffen hast."

B: "Zeige ich dir sehr gerne~"

Gemeinsam gehen wir durch die dieses Schwarz zu einer Tüte und treten raus in eine Stadt. Nur ein Teil von Simons Verstand, aber für uns ist es ein großer Spielplatz. Dank Book habe ich die Chance wieder zu kommen. Auf ewig werde ich meinen Blick über David haben. Und sollte er erneut verfallen werde ich da sein.


End file.
